Toucan
, and all food items except , large , and |predators = All animals above it |previous = ( tier in Beta) |next = / / / / ( tier in Beta) |hide = Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / ( tier in Beta) |tier = 9 (8 in in Beta) |realeased = June 8th (Beta) June 19th (Release) }} UPGRADED to Toucan! Hold W to fly around. (Hint: Start flying from a fruit tree or bush to throw a fruit upon landing!) ---- UPGRADED to rare Lava Toucan! Hold W to fly around. (Hint: Start flying from a fruit tree or bush to throw a fruit upon landing!) The was a bird added to Beta on June 8th, 2018. It is equivalent to Lion, Gorilla, Pufferfish, and Snow Leopard.It has 7 different skins each have a difficulty of rareness to get as well as unique "advantages". It has been released to official Mope.io on June 19, 2018. Technical * Upgrades from Cheetah, Giraffe, Stingray, Wolf, or Snowy Owl at 15K XP. * Upgrades to Bear, Cobra, Swordfish, Pelican, or Walrus at 28.5K XP. * Has 5 different skins that it spawns with at random, with some being rarer than others. * Its ability is the same as a Pigeon on land, but if you visited a food source (Banana/Coconut tree, Berry/Plankton/Raspberry/Acorn/Pear/Cloudberry bush) before you fly, when you release "w", you throw the food you got at the food source. All stuns are the same amount of time except the Coconut, which stuns for a long time. * The Lava Toucan is super rare and drinks lava, and can shoot fire instead of water. Strategy When hunting for prey, just fly in front of them, stun them with food, and have a good meal. You can also fly into an unsuspecting predator's tail, and bite them. If hunting and tail-biting are not your bread and butter, then just farm off of Ducks, pears. If you get chased by a predator, simply fly away. If you just flew into the ocean, and a predator is chasing you, dive to help with your flight, and once your ability has been recharged, fly away into either a whirlpool or onto land, as either work. If you do decide to enter a whirlpool and the predator still wants you even while you are there, dive out when you need water. Once you are satisfied with your water bar, and confident you can get away, fly away. If you want free tail-bites, get coconuts ready and help a predator catch its prey by stunning them with said coconuts. If they want to thank you, they will most likely let you bite them, and then you can claim your reward. There are many crafty things you can do with the Lava Toucan's immunity to lava and its ability to shoot fireballs. The most obvious one is to fly in and try to bite a Dragon, Phoenix, or Black Dragon's tail. Another not-so-obvious thing to do is to bait a predator into the lava so the lava can cook it. Stay in lava so minimal people attack you. Then, you can have a nice meal. However, becuase the Lava Toucan is so rare, staying as it might be nice since less people will attack you. If attacked, fly away and burn the attacking animal. This shouldn't stop you from trying to eat a Dragon or Phoenix if you get the chance. There is one pretty big flaw though. You drink lava, but have a low lava time, meaning an Eagle can fish you out of the lava if it wants to. As a result, fly away immediately upon seeing an Eagle. Gallery File:Toucan.png|The Toco Toucan. Basic looking design, no special features. File:Toucan (4).png|The Keel-Billed Toucan. Can fly for 3 extra seconds. File:Toucan (1).png|The Choco Toucan. Has its ability recharge 15% faster. File:Toucan_(3).png|The Fiery-Billed Toucan. Flies 15% faster. File:Toucan_(2).png|The legendary Lava Toucan. Has 25% more health, is immune to lava, and can throw fire if it was in lava last. File:Pakistan_Toucan.png|The extremely rare Pakistani Toucan. It was made to celebrate Pakistan's independence day. File:Touc'd.PNG|A Toucan storm! File:Touc'dd.PNG|The Toucan storm advanced to the Ocean! File:Touc_Lake.png|Two Toucans at a lake with many food sources, and a sneaky Boa Constrictor at the top right. File:Touc_rekage.png|A Toucan attempting to throw a coconut (under the bush) at a Black Dragon, while another Toucan hangs over the BD. File:Touc_bd.png|a Toucan next to two Black Dragons. File:Touc_heaven.png|A Toucan ready to have many bananas and coconuts. He might wanna watch out for the Eagle and other potential predators, though... File:Capture.png|A Choco Toucan in action. File:Flyer.PNG|A Pakistani Toucan flying. Notice how flight reveals the entirety of Pakistan's flag. File:Touc_Destroyage.png|A Lava Toucan that stole a Phoenix kill from a Dragon. File:The Void.PNG|A Choco Toucan gliding around in the void. File:pakistanitoucaninselection.png|Pakistani Toucan in selection options (super rare.) Credit to Aeon Fulmi Trivia * The Toucan is the lowest possible animal you can be that is immune to and drinks lava, provided you get lucky and get the 1% chance of the Lava Toucan. * This is the first animal to have Skin Differences, with 6 of them, at that. * The Toucan's ability has the most different potentials (throw nothing, a red berry, plankton, raspberry, cloudberry, pear, acorn, banana, coconut, fire). * The Lava Toucan could be a reference to the Normal/Flying-Type Pokemon "Toucannon". The idea for the toucan to be immune to lava and spit fire was an idea by Reddit user Humboldt_Servant. * There was an event where Toucan skins were Pakistan's flag, to represent the Pakistan independence day (August 14th). It was hinted by DaRealPhoenix that there might be more "country" toucans in the future. * The Lava Toucan is one of the only animals that can shoot another substance instead of water when pressing 's' (it shoots fire instead, the other animal being the Land Monster). * There is upcoming 2 new Toucans: Ice and Water. (Confirmed On Youtube) Poll 1 What toucan skin do you like the most? Original (Toco Toucan) Choco Toucan Keel-Billed Toucan Fiery-Billed Toucan Lava Toucan Pakistani Toucan Poll 2 Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Duck Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Poll 3 What is the Animal with your favorite Skin Differences? Toucan Pigeon Tiger Cheetah Eagle Macaw Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Birds Category:Rare Animals